It's Okay, Even If It Hurts
by Kaiimi
Summary: Mario deals with the grief and loss over his beloved on Christmas day. Whenever someone veers off into a dark direction, they will sooner or later surely find a way that leads into the light. One-shot.


It was Christmas Day, around 1 o' clock in the afternoon. Mario had arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom Cemetery. Snow was lightly falling to the earth as a slight breeze encompassed the area. The cemetery, despite being what it's known for, looked and felt peaceful as the noise of nearby traffic was barely prevalent and the snow only covered a majority of the grass, keeping the gravestones exposed so their presence wouldn't be hidden away.

Princess Peach was waiting for him at the cemetery. She watched him carefully and slowly drive into the cemetery grounds, over to the spot where she knew he would go to.

"There you are, Mario…I've been waiting here for a while. Heh, I know you so well. I know you wouldn't miss the opportunity to say what you need to say on this blessed day. We were so perfect for each other. We understood each other's feelings and thoughts. That is something not even time can erase," Peach spoke to herself as she watched him park his van, memories of the past flashing through her mind.

Mario got out and walked onto the snowy field, towards the Princess' direction. He was carrying a pink Azalea flower. His expression was solemn. Peach could tell he was trying his hardest not to get all emotional already. She laughed a little, remembering the times when he was clearly trying his hardest not to cry whenever they watched The Lion King or Titanic, or tried to play it off by saying something the old cliché 'there's something in my eye'.

Mario sighed as he slowly walked to the gravestone, noting that he could see his breath. "C'mon Mario…you can do this. There's no reason NOT to do this," he said to himself.

Peach started walking with him. "Everything is okay, Mario. I know you've got a lot of stuff built up in you, so it's okay to let it all out when you need to. I understand completely."

The two kept walking to the biggest gravestone in the cemetery. On top of the humongous gravestone was a feminine humanoid statue that had wings on her back, long hair, a dress, and a crown on her head. The statue's right arm was raised to the sky with her palms open, as if she was releasing a bird out into the open, and the face had a resemblance of a smile. The gravestone itself was made out of pure silver, along with the etching of the words, indicating some high royalty for sure.

"So beautiful and graceful, isn't it? I'd like to think it represents the element of freedom after death. That…just because someone is gone, doesn't mean everything has to stop for not just the person but whomever that person was connected to as well. Death is never the end, it's more so a new beginning. The person that passes will leave their legacy and love behind for others to remember them by, and as for everyone else, they must learn how to cope and grow from it. I know…it's easier said than done but…I'm really glad you didn't hide away from the world when the accident happened, Mario. That's never the solution," Peach said as she looked at the statue the entire time. She then saw him put the pretty pink flower up against the gravestone, where many other flowers were put before but most of them have withered away by now.

"I know, the pink flower isn't much, but that is your favorite color…" Mario laughed a little, staring at the grave.

"Don't worry about it. Now, this is the time for you to get whatever you can off your chest," Peach said.

Mario sighed again and slowly closed his eyes. That feeling someone gets when they get all emotional and are seconds away from crying was inside him at that moment.

"It's…it's been a long six months, hasn't it? I can't believe how fast the time went by. I-I can't believe that this will be the first Christmas without you…" Mario did his best to let out the words without shedding any tears but he couldn't hold back anymore. Teardrops rolled down his cheeks and fell into the snow.

"W-When I first received the call about the car accident, I refused to believe it. I-I tried to convince myself that I was hearing it wrong o-or, um…just…maybe it was a nightmare or something but…it wasn't…I ran out of the house to see for myself b-but Luigi stopped me. He kept yelling at me…saying that I wasn't in the right mindset to drive over there and see what went down at that moment…" Mario stopped and wiped his tears away, attempting to calm himself down.

"I hit him. I yelled at him right back. I…I made his nose bleed. I wanted to stop time and rewind so I could have prevented it. B-but, could I? W-was it truly unpreventable? The other driver was intoxicated…stupid bastard…I remember wanting to beat him to death for being so damn stupid! *sniff* I kept yelling at Luigi…'Why!? Why!? WHY!?' I-I just didn't know who to direct my anger to! Wh-what the hell was I supposed to do at that moment!? After so much yelling…I became emotionally exhausted and fell to the ground, right in front of my house. I closed my eyes for about a minute, then opened them. The only things I saw were the earth, my arm, and a few leaves.

It was at that moment, I thought to myself…if this was the last thing I ever saw in my waking moments…I think I could be okay with that. I wanted to die too. It felt like the whole world just collapsed and meant nothing anymore. I mean…how was I supposed to live with myself, knowing that the love of my life was gone forever? How was I supposed to live with feeling like a part of me was torn away? I wanted all of this pain to stop. Obviously, I've never died before, but…I imagine that those feelings must be similar to what being on the brink of death is like. Wanting the pain and sorrow to end. Wanting to just get it over with. All my life, I've faced so many near-death situations but I've forced myself to stay strong and be brave because I wanted to protect the world and prevent danger from happening to so many innocents. But this…h-h-how was I supposed to be strong for this? I never thought for one second that someone I loved would disappear from this world so soon. I had this whole thing planned out in my head…we would spend the rest of our lives together, have children, go on relaxing vacations, grow old, and die together…you were thinking of that too, weren't you? It was something we both wanted and we were even prepared for. But then this happened and…it was something I couldn't prevent. It…happened.

It happened.

Just like that. It happened…and…weeks later…I realized that I had to accept that this was out of my control. There was nothing I could've done to stop it. I had to stop lying to myself. The minute I accepted the truth, I felt free for once in a long time. I still miss you dearly, of course, but running away from the problem is not the way out. I too hid myself from the world, wallowing in anger and self-torment for so long. I lashed out at all my friends and my brother and didn't want to talk to anyone. But…I remember having this dream. You were next to me in my bed and you spoke to me…what did you say, again? Ugh. I can't remember the exact words but it was something like…'you can't live like this, Mario. You can't keep everyone out forever. You are so much stronger than this. Be the hero that you are and face your demons. I promise that…even though it hurts, it will be okay. Trust in me.' That dream was the most realistic dream I've ever had in my life…*sniff* I…I was so close to having you again…w-when I woke up, I cried yet again. I wanted to fall back asleep and dream again so I could keep you with me.

But, at the same time, that was when I realized you were right. I couldn't live like that. What would I do with the rest of my life? Stay in the darkness and hold it all in or go out into the light and live again? I chose the second option. As scary as it was, it was the right thing to do. I made amends with everyone and I went to go see a therapist. It's been hard talking about my feelings on the matter and trying not to think about it so much, but, no one ever said it'd be easy, right?

One other thing…I don't think I'll ever get over you…Peach. But, I think that's okay. You'll always be locked away in my memory and heart. Not a day has gone by that I don't think about you and I sometimes get a little weepy when I do, heh. Even looking at all these gravestones right now makes me kind of emotional too, knowing that the people who are laid to rest here will never celebrate another Christmas with their loved ones again…knowing that this will be the first Christmas without you. B…But we'll find a way to get through this, right? We always do. We've been through so many rough patches that I'm sure we'll find our way through this as well. It's just like you said before in my dream…it's okay, even if it hurts still a little bit.

Merry Christmas, Peach. I love you, forever and always."

Mario formed a little smile after that. He exhaled again and looked up at the sky. The sunshine started to break through the clouds in little scattered spots. His smile grew bigger. It felt like a huge relief saying what needed to be said.

Peach smiled as well as a couple of tears fell from her eyes. She so badly wanted to hold him in her arms once again.

"I have to be going now. There's a Christmas party happening at mine and Luigi's place real soon. Gifts will be given and food will be eaten. But, of course, knowing our friends, it'll be the typical chaos we have to deal with, right?" Mario laughed as he wiped his eyes with his hand. Peach laughed too, doing the same with her eyes and hand. "I promise I'll visit you every month. I know you'll stay by my side till the very end. This love will forever remain alive."

Mario sighed, not wanting to leave, but he had to so he could prepare for the party. Peach watched him walk back to the van, unable to hold back any more tears.

"M-Mario…you are very much right…*sniff* Even in the afterlife, I still love you with all my soul and I will cheer you on through whichever path in life you will take. *sniff* E-Even though it still hurts, I know everything will be okay.

Merry Christmas, Mario."

EOF.

Please let me know what you thought of this. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas day and a fantastic New Year's too!


End file.
